<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Bite, No Bark by InkgooSupernova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249453">All Bite, No Bark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova'>InkgooSupernova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Winter System [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animalistic, Biting, Blood and Injury, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, Bucky Barnes has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Stitches, Temporary Amnesia, Violent Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He ground his teeth against the impaling ice, forcing his jaws wider and wider before chomping down against the-</p><p>A sharp pain shot through his spine. He bolted up in the bed, a thick, metallic-tasting fluid already flooding his mouth as he yanked his arm away.</p><p>His right arm.</p><p>His <i>flesh</i> arm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Winter System [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Animal Impulses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketturukka/pseuds/Ketturukka">Ketturukka</a> for giving us the idea for this story in a comment.</p><p>This story features graphic depictions of violence and injury, non-sexual non-consenting actions (trigger words, forced hospitalization, etc.), and two very worried boyfriends/daddies.</p><p>Reader Discretion is Advised.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter's title is from the song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmFM4S21Cjw">Animal Impulses by IAMX</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was cold.</p><p>Too cold.</p><p>Far too cold.</p><p>He could feel the cold seeping into his skin, invading his lungs. Heavy ice crystals began to form in his guts, piercing up through the skin of his chest, his throat. He couldn't breathe around the chunks of ice that closed off his wind pipe, no matter how hard he tried to suck down the frigid air surrounding him.</p><p>The world around him was pitch black, his body the only thing visible in the empty abyss. He tried desperately to scream around the ever growing pillar of ice in his throat. He watched in horror as the crystals growing out of his skin began to shred his flesh from his bones, allowing his organs to slip from their confines and into the murky oblivion.</p><p>A hand was reaching out for him, clutching his gaping mouth as he tried desperately to gulp down any possible breath. He could feel the ice crystal in his throat press through the back of his throat, up and through his mouth. He ground his teeth against the impaling ice, forcing his jaws wider and wider before chomping down against the-</p><p>A sharp pain shot through his spine. He bolted up in the bed, a thick, metallic-tasting fluid already flooding his mouth as he yanked his arm away.</p><p>His right arm.</p><p>His <i>flesh</i> arm.</p><p>A bright flash of light blinded him, followed by a voice that he could only barely recognize.</p><p>"Holy shit- Bucky what did you-" The Voice gasped as a hand reached out to his arm, now with twelve deep holes that were freely leaking blood, pooling onto the sheets beneath it. He could see his chest had already received its fair share of the liquid, the bright red substance staining his bare chest.</p><p>They screamed.</p><p>The Soldier was the first to react, instinctively shoving the other men surrounding him away before bounding out of the room, the two men in pursuit. He snarled as one of the men attempted to grab at his metal arm, earning a slash that he knew by heart had made a hit against skin. He listened as one of the men let out a pained yelp, though not ceasing his attempt to escape. He turned a sharp corner into a room with no windows, no chance for escape.</p><p>"Soldier! Stand down!" The remaining man barked, holding his hands out like he was a spooked, wild animal.</p><p>The Soldier snarled, deep in his chest, as he was backed into a corner of the room. His eyes flickered wildly, desperately searching for an escape route. The man was undeterred by his threat, only stepping closer despite the obvious warning. He lunged at the man, causing him to stumble backwards against the floor. He took his chance to bound out of the room, only to slam face first into a wall of hardened flesh.</p><p>"Soldier! It's us! Calm down!" The voice of the first man cried as two arms wrapped around his torso, trapping his arms at his sides. The Soldier roared out as he struggled against the restraints, kicking his legs in a frantic pattern. He could feel the cold, lightheaded dizziness of blood loss begin to set in.</p><p>"Holy shit, Sam, call Shield." The man holding his struggling form ordered. He watched with blurry eyes as the other man in front of him raced for a nearby device. "Soldier, it's okay, it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine, we're gonna fix this." Why was this threat attempting to coddle him like a child? He would not fall for their mind tricks. He snarled out, gnashing his blood soaked teeth in an attempt to break free. He could feel the grasp holding him begin to slip-</p><p>"Sputnik!" A voice barked.</p><p>He immediately slipped into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>References:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>'Sputnik' is one of the Winter Soldier's trigger words, which causes him to fall unconscious the moment the word is uttered.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deja-vu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"It's fine, just a graze, it'll heal in a bit." Steve huffed, already lifting the unconscious body onto his shoulders. "Nat, how did you even know that would work?"</p><p>"I remember some things." Natasha cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell happened? Jarvis said there was an emergency."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shit, Steve, are you alright?" Sam asked as he tightened the tourniquet around the Soldier's arm.</p><p>"It's fine, just a graze, it'll heal in a bit." Steve huffed, already lifting the unconscious body onto his shoulders. "Nat, how did you even know that would work?"</p><p>"I remember some things." Natasha cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell happened? Jarvis said there was an emergency."</p><p>"Soldier probably had a nightmare and bit himself in his sleep, he's bleeding pretty bad." Sam explained. "I don't know how long this tourniquet's gonna last, and we can't risk him losing another arm. We need to get him to medical, stat."</p><p>"On it." Natasha bound from the room, already calling up a few numbers. Sam and Steve followed close behind, the bleeding, unconscious body in tow.</p><p>The ride to the nearest SHIELD sanctioned hospital was about as eventful as the last time, with Steve cradling the unconscious man's head close to his chest, which still had a rather nasty looking slash across it.</p><p>"We'd better have them check that out too when they're done, it could get infected." Sam mumbled.</p><p>"He got you, Steve?" Natasha asked from the driver seat.</p><p>"He was panicking, it wasn't his fault." Steve was immediately on the defensive, terrified that they would blame the Soldier for his violent actions.</p><p>"No one's blaming him, Steve, it was an accident. Just like the bite." Sam reassured.</p><p>The three managed to get the unconscious Winter System through the hospital doors and into the waiting arms of emergency personnel, whom of which Natasha had already notified back at the tower.</p><p>Sam watched with bated breath as the doctors wheeled the body through a set of doors.</p><p>With that, they were now playing the waiting game.</p><p>"Anyone else feeling a strange sense of deja-vu?" Natasha mumbled as she sat down beside the two men, both coming down from their panicked adrenaline rush.</p><p>"Not the time for jokes, Romanov." Steve huffed, rubbing his hands together nervously. Nothing scared either of them more than the thought of one another getting harmed, even by their own hands or completely on accident.</p><p>"Worrying isn't gonna help anyone," Sam sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "We just have to wait for what the doctors say. It's out of our hands now."</p><p>He couldn't help but remember an episode of Bluey that Jamesy had watched one too many times. The episode featured the titular pup finding an injured budgie and taking it to a vet, where she had learned that the bird had died from its injuries. It was impressive, really, seeing a young children's show handle the mature subject of death from the point of view of a kid. The father character had told Bluey that the budgie's death was 'out of their hands'.</p><p>He felt himself tear up at the thought of Jamesy being hurt, or <i>all</i> of them being hurt for that matter, and possibly dying without them by their side.</p><p>"Sam, sweetheart?" Steve asked softly, resting his hand on his own.</p><p>"I'm sorry, just-" Sam bit back a sudden gasp. He was crashing <i>hard</i>. "I can't, I can't lose him Steve. I can't lose anyone else."</p><p>"I know, me too." Steve whimpered, pulling him into a crushingly tight hug. "It's gonna be okay, he's gonna be fine. We're all gonna be fine."</p><p>The two held each other for what felt like an eternity, the mix of adrenaline drop and sheer anxiety leaving them exhausted.</p><p>"Captain Rogers, Mr. Wilson?" A nurse stepped out from the doors.</p><p>"Is he alright?" Steve immediately piped up, wanting to spare any fluff.</p><p>"He's fine. We were able to suture the wounds and administer antibiotics," The nurse explained. "However, there was a bit of an incident..."</p><p>"An 'incident'?" Sam asked, incredulously. "What <i>kind</i> of incident?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>References:</b>
</p><p>The episode of Bluey mentioned is <a href="https://blueypedia.fandom.com/wiki/Copycat">Copycat</a>.</p><p>The mentions of deja-vu and previous hospital visits is a reference to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388168/chapters/58823950">Teddy Bear Hospital</a>, an earlier installation in the series.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Method of Capture and Sedation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He turned his aching head towards his right side, trying to figure out the source of the pressure. He was greeted by the sight of hands in surgical gloves suturing wounds shut.</p><p>Doctors. Wounds. Unconsciousness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Soldier groaned as he began to come to, shifting his blurry eyes in a pitiful attempt to get a bearing on his surroundings. He could feel a dull pressure in his flesh arm, and a throbbing headache in his skull. He recognized that type of ache, the kind that resulted from his synapses firing out of his control, performing an action he did not attempt.</p><p>Someone used one of his trigger words. Why? Did he get kidnapped? Did someone make him do something he would regret?</p><p>
  <i>Did he kill someone?</i>
</p><p>He turned his aching head towards his right side, trying to figure out the source of the pressure. He was greeted by the sight of hands in surgical gloves suturing wounds shut.</p><p>Doctors. Wounds. Unconsciousness.</p><p>The Soldier ripped his arm away from the invading hands, wincing only slightly as the stitches tore in his muscles.</p><p>"Mr. Barnes, please-" One of the doctors stepped towards him. He scrambled off the table, kicking over a nearby equipment tray in the process. He screamed as the clatter of metal and glass echoed off the walls of the emergency room.</p><p>"<b>GET AWAY!</b>" He all but shrieked as he scrambled into the farthest corner he could find. "<b>DON'T TAKE ME AWAY! <i>NOT AGAIN!</i></b>"</p><p>"Mr. Barnes, no one is going to hurt you, you're in a Shield hospital. You're sa-" One of the doctors was walking slowly towards him, knowing not to spook a cornered animal. The Soldier barked out an unintelligible shout as he shoved the fallen equipment cart towards the doctor. His eyes flickered desperately for any method of escape, noting the reinforced walls and locked door. He was too focused on trying to find an exit to notice a nurse approaching from his ten o'clock.</p><p>He made a fatal error.</p><p>The Soldier cried out as he felt the familiar sting of a needle stab into his side. He slashed his remaining arm at the offending item, his senses already heavy and dampened with the effects of Enhanced Humans Level Sedatives. He blindly scrambled from his corner, shoving the doctor out of his way and knocking over a nearby shelf as he made his desperate dash for the door. He managed to make his way to the locked door, slamming his metal fist against the reinforced steel. He shrieked as the clang of metal on metal echoed out, clawing at his already aching skull. As he attempted to steady himself and slam at the door again, his body suddenly collapsed under his own weight, crumpling to the cold floor with a crash of metal on the tile floor.</p><p>He definitely left a dent in the floor, at least. </p><p>By the time he woke up again, he was in an empty, sterile room with his arms and legs bound to the bed. He couldn't shake the awful throb in his head as the drugs finally began to dissipate in his blood. He groaned as he glanced down at himself, taking stock of his condition. His right arm was wrapped in gauze, while the rest of his body was left intact. He sighed as he laid his head back against the pillow, far too heavy from the combined ache and sedatives.</p><p>"Papa, Daddy..." Jamesy's little voice whimpered out, terrified to be left in such a scary place all alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Family Can Be A Veteran, A Captain, and A System</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Mr. Barnes, Captain Rogers and Mr. Wilson are here to-" The Nurse was cut off.</p><p>"Daddy! <i>Papa!</i>" Jamesy all but sobbed, tugging harder against the restraints in a pitiful attempt to reach out for his guardians.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter features tooth-rotting fluff, extreme sappiness, and familial love.</p><p>Reader Discretion is Advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why do you guys always end up tranquilizing him?!" Steve huffed, already exhausted from his adrenaline drop.</p><p>"He attempted to harm our doctors, we didn't have any other options." The nurse stated as professionally as he could as he lead Steve and Sam down the halls and towards the holding room. "He'll be allowed to leave tonight, we'll send him home with some antibiotics."</p><p>The three finally made their way to the room, far away from the much more homely units they stayed in last time. This room was stark white and sterile, designed for efficiency rather than comfort.</p><p>"Couldn't have moved him somewhere more comfortable? Do you guys even read the files on your patients?" Sam huffed, already on edge from the state of the wing they were currently standing in.</p><p>"We couldn't risk Mr. Barnes waking up and harming any other patients in our care." The Nurse explained. "His behavior was extremely erratic when he woke up, we were unsure how he would react waking up this time."</p><p>Jamesy jumped at the sound of the metal door's latches releasing. He instinctually tried to lift his metal hand to shield his face, terrified that the doctors were coming back to beat him for the Soldier behaving so badly. He gasped as the restraints tugged against his wrists, leaving him vulnerable and defenseless against whatever punishment awaited him just outside that reinforced door. He slurred out a whimpered cry for help, the sedatives still making their way through his bloodstream, leaving him feeling like he was swimming through molasses with a head full of air.</p><p>"Mr. Barnes, Captain Rogers and Mr. Wilson are here to-" The Nurse was cut off.</p><p>"Daddy! <i>Papa!</i>" Jamesy all but sobbed, tugging harder against the restraints in a pitiful attempt to reach out for his guardians.</p><p>"Jamesy!" Papa gasped, already at his side, pulling him into an awkward side hug over the bed. "Shhh, it's okay sweet pea, papa's here. No one's gonna hurt you." He cooed against his head. Jamesy hiccuped as he buried his overly warm face into his Papa's chest.</p><p>"Why the hell do you have him restrained?!" Daddy barked as Papa carefully cupped his hands over his little ears to shield him from his Daddy's 'mama-bear wrath'. "What, the vibranium walls weren't enough to make him feel like an imprisoned <i>criminal?!</i>"</p><p>"Captain Rogers, he was a danger to himself. If we left him unrestrained he likely would have hurt himself in the room." The Nurse tried to reason.</p><p>"Does <i>this</i> look like a danger to you?!" Daddy huffed, gesturing to the drugged up and frightened little boy.</p><p>"We didn't know how he would have behaved upon waking!" The Nurse snapped back. "His files state he has a history of unpredictable, erratic behavior! He could have torn out his stitches or slammed his head into the wall!"</p><p>"When you scare the living hell out of him, maybe." Papa huffed. "You don't have any kind of comfortable holding rooms? Ones that look less like a lab?"</p><p>Jamesy whimpered at the L-A-B word, the thought of scalpels slicing into his skin and needles filling his body with who knows what. "Nooohh." He slurred out, burying his face harder into his Papa's chest.</p><p>"Shhh, it's okay Jamesy, it's okay," Papa shushed him, rocking him gently in his arms. "It's gonna be okay, Papa's right here. No ones gonna hurt you."</p><p>Daddy glared at the nurse before making his way to the frightened little boy. "Hey, champ, how are you feeling?" He asked, carefully stroking his metal hand to provide some shred of comfort.</p><p>"He-head <i>hur's</i>, Daddy." Jamesy whimpered out, hiccuping on another sob. "Wh-wh'anna go <i>home</i>."</p><p>"Oh, I know lamb, I know. You're being so brave." Daddy sighed, pushing his sweat-damped hair behind his ear and pressing a soft kiss to his temple. "We're gonna go home in just a minute, I just need to get a little check up, okay?"</p><p>Jamesy whimpered, sniffling against another sob, before glancing at his Daddy's chest. He gasped at the sight of four parallel lines slashed diagonally across his sleep-shirt, the edges of fabric dyed red with dried blood. "B-big hurted you! I-I'm sorry 'm <i>sorry</i>-" He began to fret, his arms and legs tugging restlessly at the restraints.</p><p>"Oh no, no Jamesy it was an accident!" Daddy gasped, completely forgetting that the injury was visible. "Soldier was scared and accidentally scratched me, he didn't know any better."</p><p>"Jamesy, remember the episode of Bluey, with the budgie?" Papa piped up, hoping to distract the now panicking little boy. Jamesy looked up at him, his owlish eyes wide and swimming.</p><p>"Uhm, th-th' one where-where Bluey an'-an' her daddy founded th' hurt birdy? A-an' th birdy died?" He managed out through his sobs.</p><p>"Yeah, that one." Papa nodded, gently rubbing his flesh hand with his thumb. "Do you remember when the budgie accidentally nipped her daddy, because it was hurt and scared?"</p><p>Jamesy thought for a moment, the image of Bandit, Bluey's daddy, yelping as the hurt bird nipped at his finger when he tried to lift him up playing through his head. "Y-ye'h, th-th' birdy was hurt'd by a cat a-an' was scared an' dyin'."</p><p>"Exactly," Papa hummed, patting his hand gently. "Soldier accidentally hurt himself in his sleep and was very scared. He scratched Daddy because he was afraid and hurt-"</p><p>"Jus' like th' nip from th' birdy." Jamesy gasped with realization. "I-is big g'nna <i>die?</i>"</p><p>"Nononono, no one's gonna die, lamb." Daddy quickly piped up. "Your arm is all patched up and is gonna be good as new in just a few days. I'm already almost healed up, and Papa's just fine."</p><p>Jamesy, exhausted from his mix of panic and sedatives, laid his head back against the pillows. He couldn't bear to sit up in his Papa's arms anymore, not with the restraints digging into his limbs.</p><p>"Here, get him out of these. Steve, you go get checked out. I'll stay right here with him." Said Sam, watching carefully as the nurse unlocked the restraints. Jamesy didn't even stir as his limbs were released, completely exhausted. He watched as the two men left the room, leaving him alone with his little boy.</p><p>Sam sighed as he watched Jamesy drift off into his drug-fueled half-sleep. He had to hand it to Hydra, designing a prosthetic arm with retractable claws was ingenious. He would never condone such actions, but from a weaponized point of view, it would make sense to add such features. It was only unfortunate that they were an integral piece in the arm, making them impossible to remove without destroying the entire mechanism.</p><p>Sam sighed again, deep in his chest, as he watched his sleeping boy, the fretful lines of exhaustion obvious on his face. If someone had told him five years ago that he would be living with two super soldiers, one of which had tried to kill him, as their boyfriend and half caretaker of said killer super soldier, he would have called them crazy. He never expected his life to turn out like this. Hell, he never expected his life to turn out like much after he lost Riley and left the Air Force. Sure, he could do whatever he wanted, but what he wanted had left him long before he could legally have him to call his own.</p><p>Now? He wouldn't trade his best men for the entire universe. He loved Steve and Bucky so dearly, every last piece of them. He loved being able to hold them close, to laugh with them, to hold them when they cried and vice versa. He felt such an intense sense of pride in his chest watching Bucky grow from a terrified, closed off shell into a bright, kind, caring, emotional man.</p><p><i>Men</i>, he amused. Two men, a little boy, and an even littler bear.</p><p>He hummed, carefully taking his sleeping boy's hand into his own. He watched in awe as the fretful lines on his face dissolved, leaving him looking as peaceful as a sleeping angel.</p><p>"There you go, Jamesy. Papa's here." He hummed softly, keeping his voice hushed as to not wake the sleeping boy. "Papa's right here, no one's gonna take you away from me. Papa and Daddy are gonna keep you safe forever."</p><p>It took all of fifteen minutes for Steve to be given the all-clear, given the fact that his serum had already healed up most of the scratch. Steve carefully made his way into the room, along with the nurse.</p><p>"We'd better get him home. It's far past his bedtime." Steve sighed, glancing at his phone. It was three hundred hours on the dot, according to the digital clock. Sam stepped back as Steve carefully scooped the sleeping boy into his arms, resting his head on his shoulder. "There we go, up you get." He hummed, adjusting the body in his arms before turning to the nurse. "Sorry about my outburst earlier, just stressed out..."</p><p>With a few parting words to the nurse about gauze dressing and wound cleaning, the three made their way out of the hospital and to the waiting car.</p><p>"Is Barnes alright?" Natasha asked as the two men carefully maneuvered the sleeping boy into the back seat, Steve crawling in behind as Sam made his way to the front seat.</p><p>"He's gonna be fine, just sleeping off some tranqs. His stitches will heal up in a few days." Sam explained as he buckled himself in.</p><p>"He go full 'beast mode' in there?" Natasha asked. Sam really couldn't tell if she was trying to be humorous or not.</p><p>"Nat, he was scared." Steve huffed from the back seat.</p><p>"I'm not blaming him. I'd flip out too if I woke up with stitches." Natasha mumbled as she pulled out of the parking space.</p><p>The ride home was quiet and uneventful, with the four parting ways as they entered the tower. Sam lead Steve back to their apartment with the sleeping Jamesy in tow. It was easy getting the boy back into bed as Steve changed his sleep shirt. Sam hummed at the sight of his boyfriend's bare back before nuzzling his nose against his little boy's crown. He gasped with restrained delight as the boy snuggled closed to him in his sleep, a soft 'papa' escaping his lips.</p><p>"Ain't that the sweetest sight." Steve hummed, hands on his hips, as he watched the two cuddling close. "My best man snuggling his son."</p><p>"<i>Our</i> son, now get in here, Daddy." Sam huffed playfully, watching as the other man slipped into the bed behind the sleeping body. He purred as Steve leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, then another to the boy's temple, before settling down on his side of the bed.</p><p>Sleep that night came easier than it had in a long, <i>long</i> time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Abitrary Subject of Good and Bad (and What They Mean to Man-Made Weapons)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Soldier nodded, his eyes focused  on the other man's chest. "...Captain?"</p><p>"Yes, Soldier?" The Captain hummed, examining the healing wounds in the light to check for any signs of infection.</p><p>"...Captain hate me?" He peeped out from behind his muzzle. "For injuring Captain?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter features references to past abuse, intrusive thoughts, and emotional insecurity.</p><p>Reader Discretion is Advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here we go, up you get, big guy." The Captain hummed as he lifted the Soldier off of his spot on the couch. He growled half-heartedly, leaning into the Captain's shoulder as he was carried to the bathroom.</p><p>That day was less of a cold, violent machine day, and more of an overgrown, weaponized toddler day. Not quite Jamesy or Winnie, but not quite the Soldier's common behavior either. Those types of days, the Soldier was less aggressive and more docile. It was a rare treat, seeing the Soldier in such a submissive state.</p><p>The Captain set him down on the closed toilet seat lid, holding up his bandaged arm to examine in the light. "No leaking, that's good." He mumbled as he carefully removed the gauze. "I'm gonna apply some antibiotic ointment, then wrap your arm with more gauze. Understood?"</p><p>The Soldier nodded, his eyes focused  on the other man's chest. "...Captain?"</p><p>"Yes, Soldier?" The Captain hummed, examining the healing wounds in the light to check for any signs of infection.</p><p>"...Captain hate Soldier?" He peeped out from behind his muzzle. "For injuring Captain?"</p><p>"No, I don't hate you. I could never hate you." The Captain carefully cupped the fretful machine's face. "You were scared and hurt, it wasn't your fault." With a soft kiss to his forehead, the Captain returned to his work, carefully slathering the semi-clear fluid over the angry red flesh and black stitches.</p><p>"...Falcon hate Soldier? For injuring Falcon?" The Soldier's eyes fell to his knees, his metal fingers fidgeting with the loose fabric of his lounge pants. He could remember a time when the Captain and the Falcon were his targets, when his Master kept him as his obedient pet. He could remember breaking the Falcon's wings, letting him fall to what was surely his demise. He felt his blood run cold at the thought, already tearing up at the memory.</p><p>"Falcon doesn't hate you either, he understands that you weren't in control back then." The Captain sighed, carefully wiping off the excess fluid from the machine's flesh.</p><p>"But still hurt him. Hurt Captain too." The Soldier whimpered, leaning his head into the Captain's side, which caused his arm to slip out of the other man's grasp. The Captain sighed before pulling the frightened machine into a warm embrace.</p><p>"I know, but think about it," The Captain began. "Have you hurt either of us on purpose since?" It was lucky that the Falcon had chosen to walk by the open bathroom door at that moment.</p><p>"...Thought 'bout it..." The Soldier whimpered, keeping his head low. "Don't mean to, jus' happens. Makes feel scared."</p><p>"Mind if I join you two?" Asked the Falcon, popping his head into the doorway. The Soldier jumped a little, startled by the sudden extra presence. He calmed at the sight of the other man, immediately recognizing the Falcon's voice and scent, warm and comforting.</p><p>"Sure, Sam," The Captain hummed, carefully pulling the Soldier's arm back into his grasp. "Can you let him rest his head on you? I need to get this bandaged up."</p><p>The Soldier's eyes flickered across the Falcon's body, instinctively checking for any injuries. "Hurt you."</p><p>"Trust me, I remember." The Falcon sighed, kneeling down beside the machine, taking his metal hand into his palm as the Captain ripped open a new package of gauze. "I heard a bit of what you said, too, about thinking of hurting Captain and I."</p><p>The Soldier tucked his head in shame. "Don't mean to. Bad thoughts." He whimpered out, already starting to fret again.</p><p>"Hey, hey, it's okay, big guy." The Falcon shushed, gently squeezing his hand in an attempt to ground him. "Remember what your therapists said? About intrusive thoughts?"</p><p>The Soldier thought for a moment. "Said intrusive thoughts are scary, can't be controlled." He whimpered, staring down at the Captain's chest.</p><p>"Yeah, they <i>are</i> scary," The Falcon began, gently cupping his face and pulling him to face him. "But remember how they said they don't define you as a person?"</p><p>The Soldier thought again. "...Thoughts scary, but..." He was never very good with words to begin with, let alone when he was this docile and submissive. "But...not my thoughts."</p><p>"<i>Exactly</i>, good boy, Soldier. Molodets." The Falcon hummed, earning a happy, appreciative shutter from the machine. "Intrusive thoughts are just that, <i>intrusive</i>. You don't mean to have them, it's just your brain producing thoughts and images that are upsetting, just like flashbacks."</p><p>"And since you get upset and scared from them," The Captain added on, wrapping the flesh arm in the fresh gauze. "That means you don't want to do those things. You know better, and <i>that's</i> what's important."</p><p>The Soldier pondered his handlers's words, rolling them around in his empty skull. The thoughts of hurting himself or his loved ones scared him more than anything. He would <i>never</i> want to hurt them intentionally, or even accidentally. He felt so awful knowing he had hurt any of them in the past and never wanted to repeat it. That was the important part, wasn't it? That how one responds to such thoughts is what makes them a good or bad person. Good and bad were such arbitrary concepts to him, things he never fully understood.</p><p>He understood the feelings of good and bad, however. He understood that cuddles and kisses and walks were good, and that beatings and electricity and being trapped in cages were bad. Even deeper in his thought process, he understood that the Captain and the Falcon were good, because they helped others and gave him good things. But what did that make him? He didn't help people the way they did, nor did he give them good things.</p><p>Did he?</p><p>Well, the Soldier thought, he did sort of give them good things. He gave them cuddles and kisses back, and he walked with them, and he helped to take care of the little ones and the apartment when he could. He also did his best to protect them, which helped them, which meant he was helping people. Which meant, by basic logic, he was good.</p><p>Weapons, like people, were not inherently good or bad. The choices they made, the purposes they were used for, were what defined them.</p><p>That was what it meant to be human, wasn't it?</p><p>"What's going on in that head of yours?" The Falcon smiled. The Soldier glanced to the other man, instinctively smiling in return. "You know, you're adorable when you smile. Your eyes crinkle up." The Falcon giggled.</p><p>The Soldier felt his face turn red at the kind words. "Falcon pretty, very pretty."</p><p>"Look at what you do to him, Sam, he's all mush now." The Captain hummed affectionately, rubbing his flesh shoulder softly.</p><p>"I've got that sort of effect on people, don't I?" The Falcon chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to the Soldier's temple. The Soldier tucked his head into the other man's shoulder, breathing in his warm scent. "You about done, Steve?"</p><p>"I've been done for about three minutes now. Just liked watching you two talk things out." The Captain laughed, holding the freshly bandaged arm up for the others to see. The Soldier stared at his own arm, admiring the cloth wrapped tight around his wounds. The Captain and the Falcon both cared for him, no matter what he had done in the past.</p><p>"Love you. Love you both." The Soldier mumbled, pulling his arm out of the Captain's grasp and using it to pull the Falcon into a hug.</p><p>"Aww, we love you too, Soldier." The Falcon hummed, wrapping his arms around the machine. "Now lets get back into the living room, it's kinda crowded in here."</p><p>"He's right." Said the Captain, standing up from his spot before helping the Falcon off his knees. "Lets go, big guy. Up you get." He hummed, lifting the Soldier off of the seat and carrying him back out to the living room. "Wanna watch something, either of you?"</p><p>The Soldier thought for a moment. "...Little's show? Dogs?"</p><p>"Dogs..." The Falcon thought. "Oh, Bluey? You wanna watch that, big guy?" He asked. The Soldier nodded.</p><p>"Why that? I thought you were- I mean, it's for the little ones, and you're, y'know," The Captain gestured to him. "Big."</p><p>"Cute, calm, nice." The Soldier half argued. "Like it."</p><p>"Hey, I'm not gonna argue with that," The Falcon hummed, rustling the Soldier's hair with his warm, gentle fingers. "Big weaponized machines can like nice, calm things too. Right, big guy?"</p><p>The Soldier nodded, nuzzling against his shoulder. "Da, nice things."</p><p>"Alright, that works, Bluey it is." The Captain shrugged, collecting the remote from the shelf. He plopped down beside the two on the couch, wrapping his arm over the Falcon's shoulders as the Soldier rested his head in the Falcon's lap. "Feeling better, Soldier?"</p><p>The Soldier nodded, eyes glued to the colorful animation on the screen. "Da, spacibo. Love you." He hummed past his muzzle, purring as the Falcon's hand made its way to his head, gentle fingers combing through his hair.</p><p>"We love you too, big guy." Said the two men in near unison.</p><p>Time truly did heal all wounds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>Translations:</b>
</p><p>Molodets: Good Boy (dog)</p><p>Da, spacibo: Yes, thank you</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any behaviors related to DID or Autism Spectrum Neurodivergency within this story are based on <b>personal experiences</b> and are not a scientific basis or professional explanation for either DID systems or Autism Spectrum Neurodivergency. No two people, let alone no two systems, are exactly the same.</p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>